


He's Home I'm Home

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soft Mark, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Jackson is returning to Korea after a long and stressful season of Idol Producer in China and Mark insisted on going to pick up him at the airport, except Jackson has brought along some people that are keen on meeting his boyfriend.





	He's Home I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short one shot of Markson fluff, I'm really happy with what I wrote, hope you enjoy it!

Mark rode the van in silence, not in the mood to start a conversation with the driver, just looking out the window at the bustling streets of Seoul. The movement never stopped; people walking up and down the streets, vendors selling their products, giant light up billboards advertising something new, music playing from different overhead speakers. There was never a dull moment in Seoul.

Mark rolled up the window as they approached the airport not wanting to attract more attention than he already had. The fans he had passed by had screamed for the other members, not knowing Mark was the only one in the car. None of the members were supposed to have gone to pick up Jackson from the airport but Mark had been the exception. He had personally asked JYP if he could go—the older man didn’t question him when his excuse had been to just “go over some music stuff” with Jackson. It made Mark wonder if he even knew about his relationship with Jackson.

There was already a massive crowd of fans waiting for Jackson’s arrival. Of course, Mark knew that his plane wouldn’t land for another hour, but he wanted to watch the young fans cry and scream at a decoy Jackson pass through arrival doors. His Chinese company really thought of everything. Aside from a private plane, Jackson was also spared the trouble of appearing in front of screaming fans on the way out.

Once the commotion had subsided about half an hour later, the driver went to the private jets arrival area and parked the car in the parking lot.

The space was empty except for a few men in suits probably waiting for an important traveler.

It was another half hour until the automatic doors slid open and out walked Jackson, clad in a velvet maroon tracksuit and his usual snapback.

Mark ran to him and threw his arms around his neck.

“Hey there,” Jackson said, almost stumbling back a step.

“I missed you,” Mark whispered to him. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed him until he saw Jackson step through the doors. The next thing he knew he was running almost desperately towards Jackson.

“I missed you too,” Jackson said, tightly wrapping his arms around Mark.

They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other’s arms for a few moments.

Mark didn’t want to pull away, but Jackson said to him that they had to get going and they detached from each other.

“Mark, I want you to meet some people,” Jackson said, stepping aside, and only then did Mark notice that two other people had come through the doors after Jackson.

“Mark, meet my parents.”

Mark smiled shyly knowing that they had just witnessed him running up to Jackson and hugging him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” his mother said in English. “Jackson told us a lot about you.”

Mark bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“No need to be formal,” his father said.

“Jackson-ssi, Mark-ssi, we should get going,” their driver interrupted politely.

They both nodded and followed the driver out to the car.

“You didn’t tell me your parents were coming,” Mark whispered to Jackson.

“They wanted to meet you,” Jackson replied.

“They came…to meet _me_?”

Jackson smiled up at him and interlaced their fingers together. “ _Just for you_.” He sounded serious. “They want to treat us to dinner tonight.”

Mark’s cheeks reddened. “Really?” He’d only mentioned Jackson to his family a few times and they hadn’t seemed very supportive, but Jackson’s parents wanted to have dinner with them?

“They insisted.”

The driver opened the door for them and they went to the very back, different from their usual seats.

Jackson’s parents sat up front, allowing for some privacy.

Finally alone and out of sight from prying eyes, Mark turned to Jackson and planted a kiss on his lips.

Jackson pulled Mark onto his lap for them to be closer and deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue into Mark’s mouth.

Mark’s heart sped up at the touch of Jackson’s hand on his thigh.

“Please don’t do anything here,” Mark said.

“Like what?” Jackson asked with a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

“ _Jackson_ …”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to do anything. At least not in front of my parents, who do you think I am Mark?” he said teasingly.

“I know exactly who you are, _Jackson Wang_ ,” Mark said, poking Jackson’s chest.

Jackson chuckled. “You know me _too_ well, _Mark Tuan_.” Jackson planted delicate kisses to Mark’s neck.

“I love you, Mark,” he whispered in his ear.

Mark froze for a second. They’d never told each other “I love you”, at least not the way Jackson had just said it.

“I-I love you too,” Mark said, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. “You make me really happy Jackson.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet!”

Their heads snapped up.

Jackson’s mother was twisted around in her seat looking at them with a large smile on her face.

Mark buried his face in Jackson’s shoulder in embarrassment. “I forgot your parents spoke English,” Mark said.

Jackson chuckled at his boyfriend’s cute embarrassment.

“Ma, stop eavesdropping,” he said in Cantonese.

“I’m sorry Jackson, you two just look so cute,” his mother replied.

Jackson tried to hide his smile.

“Jackson-ssi, would you like to drop your parents off at a hotel?” their driver asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Jackson replied, “the Park Hyatt Seoul please.”

The driver nodded.

“We’ll order room service,” Jackson whispered to Mark, “my parents can get to know you, then we can get a room to ourselves and have some alone time.”

Mark smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

 

.           .           .

 

There were thankfully two rooms in the hotel available, thankfully far from each other. They all went up to Jackson’s parent’s room and ordered a variety of foods from the menu.

“When did you two start dating?” Jackson’s mother asked while they waited for their food.

Jackson shrugged. “We just kind of got closer, I don’t know.”

He looked at Mark. “Do you remember anything special?"

Mark shook his head.

“You don’t have to be shy,” Jackson whispered in his ear, "my parents won’t bite.”

Mark gave a small nod. “Well, there is one thing I remember... This one time, it was New Years; all of the members left to celebrate with their families but I stayed behind. I knew Jackson had plans to go too, but he insisted on staying behind with me. I think that’s when I fell for him,” Mark said.

“You never told this before,” Jackson said.

“It took me a while to realize it...”

“That’s so sweet,” Jackson’s mother said.

“Well, now that you mentioned it, there was this one time, we were at a fansigning and one of the fans asked Mark and Jinyoung to do skinship; at the time I hadn’t realized it, but I got so jealous that I clung to Mark the rest of the day.”

Mark was good at hiding his blushing, but Jackson had gotten good at noticing it more carefully.

“Do your friends know?” his father asked.

“Only Jaebaum and BamBam...”

“Jaebaum we told and BamBam found out,” Mark explained.

“The others don’t know then?” his mother asked.

They shook their heads.

“Jinyoung gets very possessive, we don’t know how he’ll react, and the others…”

“We just want to keep it private for now,” Jackson finished.

His parents nodded in understanding.

They talked some more about random topics and soon enough there was a knock on the door.

Jackson’s father went to open it and they all sat around the small dining table in the room.

Jackson had missed Korean food, surprisingly, and savored every bite of kimchi and japchae he had. “Tastes like home…” he said between mouthfuls.

Mark smiled. “I know what you mean.”

“Well that was delicious,” Jackson’s father said when they were finished.

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Wang,” Mark said.

“Thank you for dining with us, it was a pleasure meeting you. We can see how happy you two are,” his mother said, which warmed Mark’s heart.

Jackson wrapped an arm around Mark. “I’m glad we found each other.”

A tear escaped Mark’s eye.

“Are you crying Mark?” Jackson said.

“I-I’m sorry I—I just have never had this before, I’ve never felt this happy in my life.” He smiled at Jackson and a few more tears fell down his cheek.

Jackson scooted closer to Mark and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you Mark, I’ll never stop loving you.”

They felt two more pairs of arms wrap around them.

“We’ll always be here for you two—anything you need,” his mother said. “You’ll always have a home with us.”

That was all Mark ever wanted. A home, a family that loved him, that accepted him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments!


End file.
